


Venom cookies [recipes]

by KDHeart



Series: KD's bakery [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Baked Goods, Baking, Gen, Recipes, emotional support symbiote, food craft, not the bakery AU you expected is it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KDHeart
Summary: Sir, that's my emotional support symbiote?[chocolate ginger cookies]





	Venom cookies [recipes]

**Author's Note:**

> These were only partly an excuse to see how much chocolate I can get away with using. Because Venom and chocolate go together.  
> But it didn't really click until I added the ginger for some kick :D

**Venom cookies** : chocolate, with some more chocolate and some extra cocoa to keep your brain-eating alien symbiote goo happy, with a little (a lot) or ginger for a bit of extra kick, and then some more chocolate on top

They're soft and a bit gooey and so very chocolatey <3

 

 

  * 60gr butter
  * 100gr chocolate
  * 130gr brown sugar
  * 1 egg
  * 2-4 teaspoons ground ginger (fresh or dry)
  * 200gr flour
  * 1/2 tsp salt
  * 1 1/2 tsp baking pouder
  * 2 tsp cocoa



 

  1. Preheat oven (Gas Mark 5/195° C/375 F) 
  2. Melt the butter and chocolate together
  3. mix it with the sugar
  4. add the ginger
  5. mix in the egg
  6. In a separate bowl, mix the flour, salt, baking powder and cocoa
  7. add this to the initial mix



 

plop them into a tray

 

Bake for about 15min

 

Glazing (optional)

  * 2 tbsp cocoa
  * 6 tbsp sugar
  * 3 tbsp water
  * ¼ tsp vinegar


  1. mix everything in a small pot
  2. let it simmer and boil a couple of times
  3. spread over cupcakes before it hardens
  4. maybe mix some with a bit of the frosting you made earlier, if you want it thicker



bonus, that one cookie that kind of looks like a heart


End file.
